Get me out of here!
by Aoi-Chan-is-a-cat
Summary: Lorsque Emma arrive à Storybrooke, elle devient le seul espoir de Jefferson. Et si elle était bien plus que cela?


Fou.

Il était fou.

Quand cette réalité lui sautait à la figure, Jefferson avait envie de tout casser, mais il avait peur que Grace, ou Paige de sa fausse identité, le surprenne à travers la fenêtre, ce qui était ridicule, qu'elle prenne peur. Il sorti pour se promener, s'aérer l'esprit. La seule chose bénéfique qu'il avait pu tirer de la malédiction : la liberté de se balader, de sentir l'air frais toucher sa peau…

La nuit était fraîche, et celui lui fait du bien. Il sentit son esprit vagabonder, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Il n'oubliait pas ses peines, loin de là, seulement, il avait l'illusion qu'elles étaient plus légères. Mais la terrible malédiction qui l'affectait était toujours bien présente. Plusieurs fois dans sa folie, il avait essayé d'en finir, mais le souvenir du sourire de sa fille l'en empêchait. Alors il se contentait de vivre avec. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il atteignit la grande place.

Il regarda l'horloge, et, comme tous les soirs depuis combien… Vingt-huit ans ? il s'assit en face d'elle. Cette horloge imposante dominait la place de la ville, son aiguille figée, ultime preuve de la malédiction. Le temps n'avait aucun pouvoir sur cette ville, pas plus que la magie n'en avait dans ce monde. Jefferson regardait cette aiguille, attendant chaque jour qu'elle ne bouge ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Il ne savait pas qu'aujourd'hui, Storybrooke allait sortir d'un long sommeil, et que l'espoir qui commençait à flétrir allait fleurir comme jamais.

Alors qu'il se relevait, l'aiguille bougea. Jefferson leva la tête, et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle avait bougé ! L'aiguille avait bougé ! pensa-t-il. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Ah, ils se sont enfin décidés à réparer cette horloge, fit une petite voix derrière lui.

Jefferson sursauta. Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur, et la chérissait plus qu'autre chose. Il se retourna et vis Grace, sa Grace en face de lui. Elle lui parlait, sans le connaître, avec l'innocence de l'enfance.

-Oui, répondit Jefferson, avec un sourire. Il était temps… murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit, lui dit au revoir d'un signe de tête, et s'en alla. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, qu'il ne l'avait vu d'aussi près… Il sentit son quotidien revenir au galop, et la tristesse de sa solitude lui peser plus lourd que d'habitude.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui faire un câlin, lui offrir des peluches, et tout ce que sa richesse actuelle lui permettait … A mesure qu'il marchait, Jefferson se remplissait de rage. Cette saleté ! Pourquoi devait-elle faire autant de mal ? Pourquoi à cause d'une simple fille avait-il était privé de son bonheur ? Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé à cette folie ?

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais il pleurait. Il pleurait sa fille, il pleurait sa vie, il pleurait son malheur. Il ne regardait pas ou il allait, il était désemparé. Quoi ? C'est ça l'effet que lui fait sa fille ? Le rendre misérable ? Mais il s'en foutait. Après tout, qui s'en soucierait ? Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui renter dedans. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Il releva la tête, et vit une jeune femme blonde, grande, plutôt jolie. Il s'excusa rapidement et repris sa route. Très vite, il se retrouva dans la forêt ou il laissa libre court à sa peine, et à sa folie.

Emma Swan regarda s'éloigner cet homme qui l'avait bousculé. Elle rêvait ou il pleurait ? Bah, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et puis fallait pas déconner, elle avait ses problèmes. Elle retourna dans sa voiture, chercher sa brosse à dents.

Après avoir crié tout ce qu'il pouvait, Jefferson s'assit sur une branche d'arbre. Il détestait cet excès de folie qui le prenait comme ça…

_- Un chapelier fou, vous êtes un chapelier complètement fou, dit Alice en rigolant._

_Le chapelier sourit, de ce sourire si mélancolique qui le caractérisait, lorsqu'il retrouvait un peu de sa lucidité. _

_-C'est gentil de votre part de me cacher, je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir._

_Le chapelier la regarda. Elle ressemblait un peu à Grace, en un peu plus vieille. Sa présence le calmait. _

_-Je t'en prie. Personne ne vient ici… Et il y a tellement de places ou se cacher…_

_Dans l'immense pièce qu'occupaient les deux personnages du conte d'__Alice au pays des Merveilles__, des centaines de milliers de chapeaux étaient éparpillés partout. Il y avait effectivement de quoi se cacher._

_-Dis-moi Alice, demanda Jefferson, comment es-tu venu ici ?_

_-J'ai suivi un lapin, qui agissait comme un homme, à travers une porte._

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jefferson leva la tête de ses chapeaux, et abandonna ses précieux outils._

_-A deux ?_

Tremblant, et transpirant, Jefferson se leva afin de rentrer chez lui. Cela faisait quelques temps que ces crises ne s'étaient pas manifestées. Le fait de pouvoir sortir de cette immense pièce l'avait calmé, mais malheureusement, il était coincé dans cette ville. Dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Arrivé chez lui, il se servit un verre d'un alcool bien fort, histoire de se remonter le moral. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de son passé. Il détestait revoir les bribes de ces erreurs, et de ses échecs. Mais aujourd'hui, elles ne signifiaient plus rien. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'aiguille avait bougé. Le temps avait repris son emprise. La malédiction avait était affaiblie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais il comptait bien le découvrir.

Il fallait explorer la faille. Regina n'était pas invincible, sa malédiction non plus. Et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Une excellente nouvelle. Il allait pouvoir retrouver sa fille. Lui qui mourait à petit feu venait de retrouver l'espoir, l'espoir de voir sa fille lui revenir. Maintenant, tout était à faire. Il devait observer, et surtout, faire un plan. Il réfléchit quelques instants à cette journée. Y avait-il eu un évènement sortant de l'ordinaire ? Sans parler de l'aiguille bien entendu…

La fille ! La jeune femme qu'il avait bousculée ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dan Storybrooke avant… Et si c'était elle ? Elle avait réussi à rentrer dans la ville. Elle est née avec de la magie en elle, pensa le Chapelier. Il devait absolument savoir pourquoi, et comment elle était venue ici.

L'unique but de sa vie était de récupérer sa fille. Pourtant ce soir, c'était tout le monde qu'il voulait sauver.

Oui, il était fou.

Mais il s'estimait beaucoup moins fou que celle qui les avait mis dans ce merdier.


End file.
